


Sunshine

by venilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venilia/pseuds/venilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble and a half (250 word ficlet).</p><p>The warm sunlight and the smell of still slightly damp earth beneath his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Sirius stretches out on the grass, enjoying the tickle of the blades against his skin and the warm sunlight and the smell of still slightly damp earth beneath his head. It’s all splendid, and the sound of Remus’ footsteps nearby makes him smile. He can feel his lover’s answering smile even with his eyes closed.

“Sun bathing?” Remus asks, more for the sake of saying it than anything else. Sirius covers his eyes with a hand a squints upward into a fondly smirking Moony face.

“Feels nice,” he replies lazily. Today is not a day for quick sentences and mad dashes. Today is a day for sunbathing and languor and lazy kisses. Speaking of which.  
Remus lowers himself down to sit beside and just behind Sirius’ head before leaning in for a kiss. And it should be awkward at this angle, all noses and chins and whatnot, but it's Moony so it’s not. Not at all.

A few warm, lingering seconds. It’s an altogether pleasant kiss. Then Remus breaks away with a last caress to Sirius’ lower lip and leans back on his hands, face tipping back into the sunshine.

“Mmm. It is nice,” also lazily, and Sirius sighs contentedly.


End file.
